


Affectionate Touches

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Male Character, Public Display of Affection, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: It's study hall and Yamaguchi can't help but stare at his best friend.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Affectionate Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi POV kinda but still in 3rd person

“You should do it!” 

“What?! No way, I couldn’t possibly go up to Tsukishima-kun! Are you insane? He’d look like he would bite my head off in an instant!” 

“Well, that can’t be true right? I mean he has to do the group project every semester, right? Plus, he’s on the volleyball team, so surely he’s a team player…”

“No way, those other teammate players would come and visit like a while ago around the final exam team and he’d look like he was ready to toss them out a window if they dared breathed loud enough!” 

“Oh come on, you’re just being a baby!”

“You’re peer-pressuring me!” 

“What are you gonna do? Rattle on me?” 

“Why you….!” 

There’s a ruckus in the hallway of the classroom during study hour. Tsukishima hasn’t looked up from his magazine he’s flipping through, scanning it quietly. He likes watching him read, even if he feels like a total creep sometimes. Tsukishima says it’s fine, but it’s really embarrassing when other people comment on it! 

Even so, he finds himself doing it more and more often. He watches as Tsukishima’s eyes run across every sentence on the page, taking the information in at his own pace. He seems so relaxed here, unlike at the gym or during class. His hands are constantly writing down the notes, high-lighting the important portions, and taking everything in at a rapid pace. Tsukishima was always able to take everything in after a couple tries, sometimes even on the first try! That was becoming more common these days. Tsukishima always managed to be smarter than him and he was usually the one asking for his help and checking his notes since whenever he finished, it was just a cluster of messy handwriting and unorganized bullet points. 

He’s wearing headphones, listening to whichever playlist suits him today. He’s not smiling, but he’s not scowling either. His face is just... _ calm _ . He’s completely relaxed, and he’s content with what he’s doing. Not a single face muscle is tensed or being used, but that’s okay because that means Tsukishima is comfortable. Unlike other people, it’s not always natural for Tsukishima to smile when he’s content and satisfied. It’s rare he does smile, unless you count smug grins and cocky smirks as smiles. If so, he smiles just as much as any Average Joe out there. 

He understands why that peer is nervous. He would be too if he didn’t know Tsukishima. After all, he’s rather standoffish. He doesn’t like to do anything unnecessary and he hates being bothered, but he hates being seen as ‘lame’ or ‘uncool’ more. Sometimes, he wonders if the way Tsukishima acts is because he’s genuinely like that or if it’s a front for him to seem mysterious and cool in front of others.

But then again, even if that is the reason behind it all, he doesn’t mind.

Some might find it rude or cruel for Tsukishima to just leave him to study on his own as he sits right across from him, copying the notes in a cleaner fashion than he did during class, but he doesn’t see it that way. It’s not like Tsukishima would hold it against him if he decided to visit and help out Hinata and Kageyama again or even just hung out with their other peers in the very same classroom. He’s never forced Yamaguchi to stay by his side, not even by the accidental guilt-trip. When they talked about it once and when Tsukishima said it would be fine and it wouldn’t bother him, he meant that with total sincerity. Tsukishima, despite being a dick a lot of the time, has never lied. If he’s confronted about something, he’ll just go quiet. Sure, he’ll search for excuses but never lies. 

In a way, Tsukishima is a Goody-Two Shoes sometimes. He holds great respect for his upperclassmen, even on other teams, so he won’t talk back with attitude towards them. He’ll pick at the second-years around Yamaguchi and typically will only say it back to them if they say something to him. He’s unable to lie or deceive others because in a way, Tsukishima, despite being one of the most complicated characters on their team, is really simple to read. At least, to Yamaguchi, he is. 

Like right now, he can tell that Tsukishima is enjoying reading the magazine he brought with him today. He’s not a magazine person usually since it’s filled to the brim with a lot of lies, fake drama, and celebrity gossip, but his family does subscribe to two magazine collections: Monthly Volleyball and the classic Time magazine. The first one makes sense and the second can be self-explanatory. Tsukishima really hates being behind on the times and the Time’s articles inside can be helpful, especially in any discoveries of history and fossil collection - something Tsukishima geeks over, even if Yamaguchi is the only one to know that. 

“What are you smiling about?” Tsukishima’s calm voice pulls him out of his head as he watches the blonde slide his Somy headphones off and around his neck to lay there comfortably. He’s staring at Yamaguchi now, folding the magazine shut. “Did you get everything down yet?” 

“Oh - um - no, not quite!” Yamaguchi stutters, finding himself embarrassed. He was staring at Tsukishima again instead of working! Just because Tsukishima doesn’t need to study often doesn’t mean that he’s a genius by just connection! 

“I don’t mind that you stare,” Tsukishima looks down at the ground, his head tilting that way. It’s one simple change and one just single adjustment but he looks adorable. He’s not blushing at all. He isn’t pouting either. If Yamaguchi was anyone else, they would probably see no difference or think he was crazy. But right now, at this moment, Tsukishima looked like the cutest person in the room. “But you can do that after school is over. We have a practice match too so there’s that too….but you don’t want to get kicked out of this class right?”

‘Eep! He’s right!’ He immediately burns his gaze to the notebooks spread across Tsukishima’s desk. He stares at Tsukishima’s carefully written notes, writing them down as cleanly and smoothly as he can, while trying to take everything in. Tsukishima’s handwriting is so neat and delicate, as if what he writes is full of care and love so he doesn’t want to mess it up. He’s probably seeing things though because he is a bit biased. 

After all, him and Tsukishima are dating, so it’s possible…

But even if he’s biased, he still sees it, and he still thinks it’s one of the things that make Tsukishima cute, out of every other male and female peer they have.

He can feel Tsukishima’s gentle gaze on him as he copies the notes. It’s not a type of pressure he feels. When he’s with Tsukishima, he can’t help but feel relaxed. Tsukishima stresses out other people a lot and people often feel like they need to match some kind of level when he’s around. In a way, he changes the whole room because tons of people want to impress him and tons of people want to beat him just the same. He changes the game in a weird way, even though he doesn’t consider himself the star of the show. 

With Tsukishima, Yamaguchi can relax. He doesn’t need to impress Tsukishima because Tsukishima knows him. Tsukishima knows he likes soggy fries, so he always shares his with him, making sure to give him those exact ones with the excuse of ‘I’m not that hungry anyways’. He knows Yamaguchi is always working hard and putting so much effort in his jump serves, so he compliments him in his own way. He knows Yamaguchi can get insecure so he makes sure to get through his head, sometimes he manages to do that in just one mere short sentence. 

_ “It’s not like you’ll get replaced as our pinch setter.”  _

_ “It’s not that surprising, out of all of us, he’s been practicing serves the most.”  _

_ “One more, Yamaguchi.”  _

Tsukishima’s legs are long. He is tall, after all, so it’s only expected their ankles would manage to brush against each other. Yamaguchi is a bit on the average side of height, but even then, there’s no way to avoid the way they both bunch up at Tsukishima’s desk near the window as the huddle over it. When their ankles touch, it’s a mere inevitable accident, so what’s the point in pulling away when you only know it’s going to happen again? 

“Hey, Tsukki?” 

“Hm, what?” 

“Do you want to go get dinner somewhere?” 

“I thought you had practice with Shimida-san.” 

“He has to work the late shift tonight, I already checked.” 

“Did you?” 

“Yeah! Would I lie to you, Tsukki?” 

“Who knows?”

“Would you ever lie to me?” 

“If I didn’t do anything wrong, then there’s no reason to lie.”

“That’s true, so…?”

“So what?” 

“Do you want to get dinner together?” 

“We have practice, plus our families will have dinner ready by the time we get home…”

“Then a quick snack?” 

“Where?”

“Maccas?”

“You just want to steal my fries,” 

“You always get full of them quickly either way.” 

“Fry thief.”

“Is that a no?” 

“No, I don’t have anything going so…”

“Yes?” 

“Yeah.”


End file.
